


All About the Girl Who Came to Stay

by Mystery_Lady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this to be honest, This Is Different Than What I Am Used To, crack ship?, just a bit, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: He met a girl.A rather odd girl that seemed out of place, almost has if she never stepped foot on Derry ground or anywhere on Earth if he had to be frank.





	All About the Girl Who Came to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats* Uh… This is a crack ship between Bill Denbrough and Luna Lovegood; Lill or Lovebrough. 
> 
> I just wanted to write a drabble of two teens that are misunderstood and bullied - and both lost a family member at a young age - who meet and fell in love.
> 
> The moodboard is mine. :3

* * *

He met a girl. 

A rather odd girl that seemed out of place, almost has if she never stepped foot on Derry ground or anywhere on Earth if he had to be frank.

With her long and almost white, blonde hair, wide silvery eyes, radish earrings and her strange yellow dress, she reminded Bill of a Fae folk. Maybe she _was_ one, disguised in a human cloak…

She had introduced herself to him and his friends, stating that she was staying for a month or so, and that of all the kids, they were the ones with the most interesting “aura”. 

And although she got along pretty well with his friends, she seems to gravitate the most towards him. He found that he didn’t mind…

In the days that she has been here, Luna - that was her name - had been able to convince him to walk with her barefooted in the fields of flowers and during the rainy days, made him sit and listen to sound of the wild as she would twine flowers in his hair and playfully put flowers in between his toes, and she gave him encouragement to free his imagination, no matter how weird or scary it was.

He in turn, had sat her down in a hammock and told her about the constellations; pointing at the clusters of stars that he could identify, give her a ride on his bike for she has never ridden a bike before. And he has shown her the fireflies that appeared in the woods during the night. In which she had convince him to dance with her, to “appease and delight the fairy queen; she is watching us” she had said, her lips perking up in a mystifying smile.

He would go to the apartment she and her father were staying when his house was too deafening quiet and the ghost of his younger brother would appear at the corner of his eye. And she would use his skin as a canvas when thoughts from the past came back to haunt her and her unwavering optimism seem to falter.

He couldn’t remember when they began to hold hands…

He began to dread the day that she had to go, feeling like he was running out of time ~~even though he didn’t know why~~.

He didn’t know when he realized that he was falling for Luna but it made everything all clear to him. He didn’t know if he was happy about his realization…

When the day she had to leave came, it was bittersweet.

Clutching her hands in what he probably bets was in a painful hold, he frustratingly tries to spit out the words that he wanted to say, feeling his eyes tearing up when he couldn’t.

Luna looked at him with those big, wise eyes, her face carefully blank before reaching up on her tippy toes and pressing a gentle kiss on his lips.

When he stared at her with a flabbergasted expression, she merely answered:

“You wanted to kiss me no?”

When he registered the question, he had nodded with a shy smile.

“I am in like with you Bill Denbrough. And I would like to see you again the next summer.” Luna always had a way with words…

“I wuh-would like t-that too Luna. And I’m i-in like with yuh-you too.”

Her smile was bright and wide when he said that, squeezing his hands gently.

He had forced himself to let her go when he heard his father called out to her. With a quiet goodbye, he had watched her leave.

And although that had been a few days ago, he could still taste the pomegranate flavor chapstick from her lips… 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it was short but it was an experiment. *shrugs*
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. ^_^


End file.
